theamazingworldofgumballfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Жить не просто всем
Жить не просто всем (англ. Life Ain't Perfect) — песня, исполненная Гамболом, Дарвином и Аланом в серии "Вера". Русская версия= :Гамбол ::Ещё есть серый цвет! ::Звучит мрачновато, спору нет. ::Есть в мире голод, лишение, безработица и страх, ::Но найдёшь ты утешенье в приятных мелочах. ::Кредиты, ипотеки, войны, драки, воровство, ::Но мы всего лишь дети: нам пока не до того. ::Несёмся по наклону, на ошибках не учась. ::Катастрофа с экологией: повсюду дым и грязь. ::Мир жесток порою к нам, но зато бывает так, ::Что в конце смеётся слабый: карма — это не пустяк. :Дарвин ::Но шанс, что станет лучше, не велик, ::Пускай всё небо тучи заволокли. ::Иди по жизни без забот и пой судьбе на зло: ::Ты здоров, а есть и тот, кому не так повезло. :и Дарвин ::Жить не просто всем. *эээх....* ::Порой бывает почти совсем. *беее...* ::Миллион проблем. *ааах...* ::Умей найти хорошее со всех этих... :Гамбол ::Вся жизнь полна опасностей, ловушек и угроз. :Дарвин ::Новости в газетах нам подчас взрывают мозг. :и Дарвин ::Мир такой как есть, нам его не изменить. ::Надеюсь мы смогли тебя немного взбодрить. :Алан ::Как мне может легче стать, прошу вас скажите. ::Жизнь расползается на нитки, как старый свитер. ::Мир вокруг утратил краски, и они уж не вернутся. ::Остаётся только сдаться, только сдутьсяя… :Гамбол ::Потому что, потому что… ::Чтобы увидеть мир бескрайний, нужно на гору взойти. :Дарвин ::Ты в своих воспоминаниях сможешь силу обрести. :Гамбол ::Когда уверен ты, что дорога ведёт в тупик, ::Вдруг всплывёт из пустоты один волшебный мииг… :и Дарвин ::Так лети, лети скорей за этой звездой далёкой. ::Планету нашу исцелят надежда и любовь. ::Если снова станет грустно, просто вспомни про друзей. ::В тот же миг бесцветный мир краски вдруг наполнят внооовь. |-| Оригинальная версия= :Гамбол ::It's one big shade of gray ::And the dark kind, I'm afraid to say. ::Because there's war, and fighting, and the bad guy often wins ::So you have to find some comfort in the smallest little things ::There's shouting and there's stealing, there are mortgages to pay ::But that's a grown-up thing and you are still a kid today ::The prospects for society are turning for the worst ::The environment is suffering and might not be reversed ::But at least the nasty kid who makes every day so rough ::In the end gets hit by karma, which will kinda make you laugh :Дарвин ::And sure the future's looking pretty grim ::The light on the horizon is pretty dim ::But you're a kid and all of life is still ahead of you ::Unlike the ninety-something guy who caught the avian flu :и Дарвин ::Life ain't perfect, it's... eh ::Some bits are okay, but most of it's... meh ::Life ain't perfect; it's... meh ::You gotta find the good that's in this great big load of... :Гамбол ::And yes, the more you work on it, the worse it seems to get :Дарвин ::Looking at the news can make you break out in a sweat :и Дарвин ::That's the way life is, so you gotta deal with it ::There's not much else to say right now to lift your spirit :Алан ::Tell me how's all that supposed to make me feel better? ::My life's unraveling just like threads pulled from a sweater ::There's no sunshine in my future, it is gray, desaturated ::Tell me why I shouldn't feel so deflated :Гамбол ::Because... Because... ::If you stop halfway up the mountain, you will never see the view :Дарвин ::When you look how far you've climbed, you'll find the courage to pull through :Гамбол ::You'll wonder how on Earth you can put up with all of this ::Then you'll come across a memory of perfect bliss :и Дарвин ::So keep following the light ::No matter how much your heart aches ::'Cuz this sad old world will need your hope to fix it when it breaks ::And in times when you can't take it, and you want the day to end :Гамбол ::Take my hand :Дарвин ::And you will find :и Дарвин ::Life is beautiful, my friend! Интересные факты *Это первая песня, которую спел Кристиан Дж. Саймон, нынешний актёр озвучки Дарвина в оригинале. *Эта песня в Yotube-канале Cartoon Network известна как "The Faith Song". *Часть этой мелодии песни похожа на мелодию в веб-игре "Школьная суета" (ориг. "School House Rush"). en:Life Ain't Perfect Категория:Песни шестого сезона Категория:Песни